July 2nd Couple Kid Riddle and LingLing
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: from Guilty Party. A countdown to my birthday that have mainly loaded on DA and just now updating my FF site. Rated T to be safe


**Count Down To Birthday Couples **

**July 2, 2011 Couple – Kid Riddle and Ling-Ling from Guilty Party **

**Reminder I do have a plan to make this work and if you think it's wrong and is completely random may I remind you that most of my usernames are RdmFavCpls which means Random (Rdm) Favorite (Fav) Couples (Cpls)**

**This is set around five years after the game**

**Ages I don't care what their game ages is it's my story **

**Kid Riddle – 18**

**Ling-Ling - 20**

Rudyard Dickens has grown over the years, his mom has allowed him to grow his hair out, his height is just about 5'5 and he has grown out of the phase as being Kid Riddle.

The adoption agency called Charlotte and Butch and told them that Ling-Ling's parents wanted her back with them and they had to give her up as much as they tried to fight it.

At first Rudyard at loved the idea of Ling-Ling leaving because then that meant he was the only grandchild for his grandparents to spoil but soon it got boring because the adults would have talks that he couldn't listen too and he had no one to talk to and he began to get bored.

As the years dragged by, his love of decective work continued to grow along with him. He still believes that Santa Claus is the cause of some crimes.

Rudyard was walking along the pier looking for someone for one of his friends. Apparently an Asian lady had slapped him in the face leaving a big red hand print on his face and humiliated him in front of his friends. Rudyard did exactly what he was taught to do, ask the suspects questions and get a descriptive of the culprit. Obviously it was a lady, who had long hair, was tall and was skinny.

He saw his friend walking along the pier a distance away but he never paid that much attention to it. A little while later Rudyard saw the culprit and started to follow her. While following her, he could've sworn that he almost got caught but was quick enough to dodge.

In a dark alley with low lights, the lady had her first encounter with a human who was the person who hired Rudyard, _'What's Adam doing here? He knows I'm on the case!'_

"Well, looks whose return," the lady said putting her hands on her hips. In the light Rudyard saw that she was wearing dress shoes with ankle socks, her tanned legs led to a blue skirt that was between her knees and her thighs, a blue vest was covering a pink shirt. Her black hair was being held in pony by a pink holder.

"I see, the decetive that I hired hasn't caught you yet for slapping me," Adam said, his body being hidden in the shadows and too far away from Rudyard to see him clearly.

"Oh really, well maybe if you didn't make such stupid remarks to me that I found offensive, you wouldn't have gotten slapped. Oh and it does help if you did hire a real detective from the Dickens Detective Agency and not a fake," she replied with a smirk on her face. "Now if you will I have to be on my way, I have to figure out what ship my family is on," she replied turning around.

Rudyard stepped out to light to tell the women that he is a real decective from his family's agency when he gasped at the face of the women who just smiled him. She wasn't too much taller than him.

"Rudyard," his friend said as he got closer to the girl and grabbed her hair, making her yell in pain, "She just called you a hoax, are you going to take that?"

"I didn't call him a hoax," she replied back as she dug her nails into his arm to let go of her hair. "I just know that there isn't a Rudyard or a normal red haired kid in the agency and now if you will excuse me." She replied quite upset.

As she walked away Rudyard said to his friend, "Go home and think about what you said to her, my family taught me to battle people my own gender and not the other. I'll go talk to her." Rudyard quickly ran away from his friend to catch up with the lady.

As he caught up to her, she started the conversation, "So what made you decide to quit being Kid Riddle?"

"I've grown up," Rudyard replied. "Like what everyone wanted. So how's your family doing Ling-Ling?"

"I don't know, you know how they are doing than what I do since I've been gone for five years," Ling-Ling replied rubbing his head.

He slapped her hands away from his hair while she giggled. He smiled at that and realized how much he missed that sound. "I meant your biological family."

Ling-Ling replied as they got to the dock, "I don't know, as soon as I got there, they wanted me to marry like I was supposed too."

Rudyard just looked at her with a confused stare, "What?"

Ling-Ling sighed, "Apparently I was promised to the village elder's son by my parents and they felt that it was time for me to marry him and be his thirteenth wife, so I just left and came back here. When I did come back here, I realized that mom and dad were on their honeymoon so I figure I will wait here."

'_Thirteenth wife? Who needs thirteen wives? I mean Ling-Ling is better than twelve women put together! I'll be happy to have Ling-Ling as my girlfriend and – wait no I can't think of things like that. She's my adapted cousin or is she? I mean her parents wanted her back so does that end her adoption.' _Rudyard thought.

"Rudyard," Ling-Ling poked his side, "come back to Earth!"

He shook his head, "Sorry what, I was spacing out there."

"I noticed, I was asking about how your mom is doing, since you're out here this late at night."

"She knows about it and what about you? Ladies don't usually come here in this area at all night or day," he replied.

"I work as a waitress in the bar here in this area," she replied. "I know mom wouldn't be too pleased with me but its extra money to pay for some of my expenses."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like none of your business since Christmas is coming," she replied laughing. "You couldn't have forgotten that, after that is your favorite holiday."

"Not no more," Rudyard replied. "I had to grow up with that, I still think Santa Claus is cause of some problems."

Ling-Ling shifted all of her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms, "You've grown out of Kid Riddle, you no longer love Christmas, what else have you grown out of that I should be aware of?"

"You sound a little bit ticked off," he replied.

She shook her head, "I just figured that Max won't always be able to take some of the tension out of the air. I guess I was wrong," she looked at her watch. "I had better get back to my hotel and if I were you, I would leave as well. The people here get rowdy and drunk enough to where if you look at them or not, they get angry and they aren't afraid to hurt kids or elderly people. By the way, in this part of the harbor, never use your real name. The people here actually do have money to look people up and hurt them."

She started walking away and Rudyard just watched her walked away and how the skirt moved around her legs. He shook his head out of the clouds and started walking home, _'I'm sure that my mom would be happy to know that Ling-Ling is back._ _She keeps telling people that ever since she left I haven't been myself. I've been depressed and I guess that it's true which makes me wonder if they know about my crush for Ling-Ling way before I did?'_

A scream was heard near the bar where the nearest hotel was located, "Ling-Ling!" he yelled before rushing towards the sound.

He skidded to a stop and saw Ling-Ling being thrown into the wall by Adam. "Now tell me, how does it feel to be humiliated in front of people, especially with that skirt of yours?"

Two men who Rudyard didn't know grabbed her arms to hold her against the wall while Adam started punching her giving her no time to catch her breath or to cry out in pain.

Rudyard reached inside his pocket for two items, a black mask and his red cell phone. He quickly texted his mom to meet him at the pier and he quickly put the mask on and jumped outside of his hiding spot, "Leave or you will have to deal with the rage of Kid Riddle! The riddle of justice!"

"Oh really?" Adam said as he ordered the two guys to release Ling-Ling causing her to fall directly onto the ground, "We'll see how you will do."

A female's voice was heard shortly, "I don't think so boys."

A woman with red hair in a pony over her shoulder and black glasses, Adam motioned for them to run, "Miss Dickens, let's get out of here!"

"Mom!" Rudyard yelled as she picked Ling-Ling up gently. "It was crazy I mean why did Adam hire me to find her and he goes to beat Ling-Ling up?"

"Because he was hired to bring her back to her native land," she replied. After they got into the vehicle, "She was actually sold into slavery and thanks to her being a part of us, she got away. Did you honestly think you would've been able to handle those three guys by yourself?"

"It was the only thing I could do! I mean what else could I have done? Stood there and watched them beat Ling-Ling up?"

"What I'm saying is that you are lucky I was following those three in the first place, but I am proud of you for protecting someone you love," she smiled.

"What?" Rudyard asked confused.

His mom laughed, "As long as all of us expect for you and Ling-Ling, we all noticed that the two of you had a crush on each other."

"But isn't it forbidden that we have a secret love for each other," he asked.

"In some religions yes, in others no," his mom replied. "In case you haven't noticed, we have always been free believers meaning we believe in certain areas of different religions." She sighed, "When we get home, I'm going to show you how to change her bandages. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days to catch those three guys and I want you to stay safe. There should be plenty of food and everyday your Uncle Max will come in and check in on the two of you."

"Why Uncle Max?"

"Because your grandfather and grandmother are figuring out the dispute between the adoption of Ling-Ling and Great Aunt Charlotte and Great Uncle Butch are on their second honeymoon, and I'm going to be gone. So there isn't any other option."

"Okay," he replied.

They had put Ling-Ling in Rudyard's bedroom sitting up since it will be easier for him to change her bandages. As the night drove on after his mom left, Rudy tried to stay awake during the night to make sure none of her wounds would reopen but his head slowly landed on her lap.

**~~Dawn~~**

Sunshine was getting into the room through Rudyard's dark red curtain which gently woke Ling-Ling up. She stretches her legs and noticed that something was pressing against her legs, she down to see Rudyard's head resting and he continued to wear the mask that he put on last night.

She looked at her arms and saw all of the bandages, she quietly signed as she gently moved Rudyard's head off of her legs to stretch and walk around for a bit before Rudyard woke up. _  
><em>

'_He needs to get his sleep in him after what happened last night, I just hope that he isn't mad at me about his friend's behavior towards me,' _she thought as she made her way towards the door.

Her stomach growled and she put her right arm around it and chuckled a little bit, "When was the last time I actually ate, I guess going back to my native land really did help me maintain my figure."

She slowly made her way towards the kitchen, dodging a couple of toys that Rudyard accidentally forgot put away to see if she could grab herself something to eat, hoping that Phoebe or Rudy wouldn't mind her eating without permission.

She found a couple packages of noodles and one of them didn't have much left so she fixed herself some noodles to eat that fit all in one cereal bowl.

The smell of the noodles had Rudyard waking up, he snuggled his head deeper into his mattress, then finally realizing that his pillow was gone, he snapped his eyes open and lifted his head up to see that Ling-Ling was gone.

He ran out of his room, not paying attention to what was on the ground while Ling-Ling was walking out of the kitchen. "Ling-Ling!" he yelled still not watching where he was running.

Running towards her, he tripped over one of his own toys that he left laying around, near her, and tripped right into her causing them both to fell on the floor, Ling-Ling on her back and Rudyard on top of her.

Ling-Ling let out a little gasp as her already bruised back gets bruised more, "Ling-Ling are you okay? I didn't mean to fall over my toys and then knock you down," and just out of habit of those two fighting when they were younger, he raises himself up by placing his hands on her stomach, "and why is it that I can feel your bones?"

Ling-Ling is sending him an evil glare, "Rudyard, get yourself off of me!"

He smiles inside himself and straddle himself on Ling-Ling's waist, "Not until you answer me."

Ling-Ling raised her arms to push him off of her but Rudyard grabbed her wrists and pinned them over top of her head and brought his head nearer to her head, he can feel her breath get faster.

"I have no reason to tell you Rudy," she replied, trying to get her arms free from his grasp on her arms.

"You won't be able to move until you do," he replied, "not unless you want an alternative."

"I'll take the alternative," she replied still glaring at him.

Rudyard grabbed her lips with his lips and watched her close his eyes and he felt her body relaxed while he closed his eyes.

They both didn't hear the door unlock when a voice was heard making them jump and looked at the introducer who was a fat man with a brown trench coat and hat.

"If you two want to your own time than don't do it in the hallway where people can enter the house, do it in your room Rudyard," the man said closing his eyes and shaking his head with disgust.

At the same time, Ling-Ling and Rudyard yelled, "UNCLE MAX!"


End file.
